An electric vehicle such as an electric motorcycle produces almost no sound (i.e., idling noise from a combustion engine) or vibration when not in motion (even when powered on) compared to vehicles with an internal combustion engine. When a gasoline-powered motorcycle is powered on, people are aware that the motorcycle is on due to the sound it produces, even at idle state. Thus, people are more cautious when touching the throttle of gasoline powered motorcycles when the motorcycles are turned on.
In contrast, people may not realize that the throttle of an electric motorcycle is “live” because of the limited sound produced by the electric motorcycle when powered on. People unaware that the electric motorcycle is on may touch the throttle of the motorcycle (e.g., rev the engine) believing that the electric motorcycle is turned off. This may result in the electric motorcycle inadvertently driving off without a person controlling the motorcycle. Thus, conventional electric motorcycles lack inherent cues (e.g., engine noise) that indicate when the electric motorcycles are powered on.